mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Concepto egipcio antiguo de alma
Los antiguos egipcios creían que el alma humana estaba conformada por cinco partes: el Ren, el Ba, el Ka, el Sheut y el Ib. Además de esos componentes del alma, estaba el cuerpo humano (llamado el ha, ocasionalmente en plural haw, significando aproximadamente la suma de las partes). Ib (Corazón) Una parte importante del alma egipcia era el jb, o corazón. Se creía que el corazón[http://www.britannica.com/EBchecked/topic/280503/ib Britannica, Ib]estaba formada por una gota de sangre de la madre, tomada en el parto.[http://enc.slider.com/Enc/Ab_(Egyptian_heart-soul_concept) Slider, Ab, Egyptian heart and soul conception] Para los antiguos egipcios, el corazón era el centro de la emoción, pensamiento, voluntad e intención. Esto se evidencia por las numerosas expresiones en egipcio que incorporan la palabra jb. Esta palabra fue transcrita por E. A. Wallis Budge como Ab. En la religión egipcia, el corazón era la clave para la otra vida. Se creía que sobrevivía a la muerte en el inframundo, donde servía como prueba a favor o en contra de su poseedor. Se pensaba que el corazón era examinado por Anubis y las deidades durante la ceremonia del Pesado del Corazón. Si el corazón pesaba más que la pluma de Maat, era consumido inmediatamente por el monstruo Ammyt. Sheut (Sombra) La sombra o silueta de una persona, Sheut (šwt en egipcio), siempre está presente. Por esto, los egipcios conjeturaban que la sombra contenía algo de la persona que representaba. A través de la asociación, las estatuas de la gente y las deidades se referían como sombras. La sombra también era representativa para los egipcios de la figura de la muerte, o sirviente de Anubis, y era representada gráficamente como una pequeña figura humana completamente negra. A veces la gente, normalmente los faraones, tenían una caja de sombras donde se almacenaba parte de su Sheut. Ren (Nombre) thumb|Cartucho de Ptolomeo. Como parte del alma, al nacer se les daba el ren de la persona (Rn "nombre") y los egipcios creían que viviría siempre que se mencionara el nombre, lo que explica los esfuerzos para protegerlo la práctica de situarlo en numerosas escrituras. Por ejemplo, como parte del Libro de las Respiraciones, un derivado del Libro de los Muertos, era una manera de asegurar la supervivencia del nombre. Se solía usar un cartucho egipcio (una cuerda mágica) para rodear el nombre y protegerlo. Por el contrario, el nombre de los enemigos fallecidos del estado, como Ajenatón, fueron eliminados de sus monumentos como forma de damnatio memoriae. Sin embargo, a veces eran eliminados para hacer lugar para la incorporación económica del nombre de un sucesor, sin tener que construir otro monumento. Cuanto más sitios ocupara un nombre, mayor sería la posibilidad de que se leyera y se pronunciara. Ba (Personalidad) thumb|El Ba toma forma de un ave con cabeza humana. El Ba (bꜣ) era todo lo que hace único a un individuo, similar a la idea de "personalidad" (En este sentido, los objetos inanimados también podían tener un "Ba", una personalidad única, y de hecho las pirámides del Reino Antiguo solían ser llamadas Ba de su dueño). El Ba es un aspecto de la persona que los egipcios creían que viviría tras morir el cuerpo, y a veces se representa como un ave con cabeza humana huyendo de la tumba para unirse al Ka en la otra vida. En los Textos de los Sarcófagos, una forma del Ba que surge tras la muerte es corpórea, come, bebe y copula. Louis Zabkar discutió que este Ba no es parte de la persona, sino que es la propia persona, a diferencia del alma en el pensamiento griego o judaico, cristiano o musulmán posterior. La idea de la existencia puramente inmaterial era tan extraña al pensamiento egipcio, que cuando el cristianismo se extendió por el país, tomaron prestada la palabra griega psique para describir el concepto de alma y no el término Ba. Zabkar concluye que el concepto del Ba era tan concreto del antiguo pensamiento egipcio, que no debe ser traducido sino en su lugar, debe explicarse en una nota al pie o entre paréntesis como uno de los modos de existencia para una persona."A Study of the Ba Concept In Ancient Egyptian Texts.", p. 162–163, Louis V. Žabkar, University of Chicago Press, 1968. http://oi.uchicago.edu/pdf/saoc34.pdf En otro modo de existencia, el Ba del fallecido es mostrado en el Libro de los Muertos volviendo a la momia y participando en la vida fuera de la tumba en forma no corporea, imitando la teología solar de Ra, uniéndose a Osiris cada noche.Oxford Guide: The Essential Guide to Egyptian Mythology, James P. Allen, p. 28, Berkley, 2003, ISBN 0-425-19096-X La palabra bau (bꜣw), plural de Ba, significa algo similar a "impresionante", "poder" y "reputación", particularmente de una deidad. Cuando una deidad intervenía en asuntos humanos, se decía que el Bau de la deidad estaba actuando. Ka (Chispa vital) El Ka (kꜣ) era el concepto egipcio de esencia vital, que distingue a una persona viva de una muerta, ocurriendo la muerte cuando el ka deja el cuerpo. Los egipcios creían que Jnum creaba los cuerpos de los niños en una rueda de alfarero y los insertaba en los cuerpos de sus madres. Dependiendo de la región, los egipcios creían que Heqet o Mesjenet era el creador del ka de cada persona, soplándoselos en el momento de su nacimiento como parte del alma que los hacía vivir. Esto recuerda al concepto de espíritu en otras religiones. Los egipcios también creían que el ka se mantenía a través de la comida y bebida. Por esta razón, se presentaban ofrendas de comida y bebida a los muertos, aunque era el kau (kꜣw) de sus ofrendas el que se consumía, no el aspecto físico. El ka solía representarse en la iconografía egipcia como una segunda imagen del faraón, llevando a obras tempranas a intentar traducir ka como doble. Akh thumb|Glifo Akh. El Akh (Ꜣḫ "el (mágicamente) efectivo") era el concepto de los muertos que varió durante la larga historia de la antigua creencia egipcia. Se asociaba con el pensamiento, pero no era una acción de la mente; más que eso, era el intelecto como una entidad viviente. El Akh también participaba en la otra vida. Tras la muerte del Khat (cuerpo físico), el Ba y Ka se reunían para reanimar el Akh.Egyptology online, 2009 La reanimación del Akh solo era posible si se ejecutaban los ritos funerales adecuados y se ofrecían ofrendas constantes. El ritual se denominada: se-akh para animar (un fallecido) en un akh (viviente). En este sentido, se desarrollaba en una especie de fantasma o "ser muerto" vagante (Cuando la tumba ya no estaba en condiciones) durante la dinastía XX. Un Akh podía dañar o beneficiar a una persona viva, dependiendo de las circunstancias, como con pesadillas, sentimientos de culpa, enfermedad, etc. Podía ser invocado en oraciones o cartas escritas dejadas como ofrendas en la capilla de la tumba con el objetivo de ayudar a miembros vivos de la familia, como, por ejemplo, interviniendo en disputas, haciendo una llamada a otro fallecido o deidad con la autoridad para influenciar cosas en la tierra, pero también para infligir castigos. La separación del Akh y la unificación de Ka y Ba se producían tras la muerte tras hacerse las ofrendas adecuadas y conociendo los conjuros adecuados, aunque había un riesgo de morir otra vez. La literatura funeraria egipcia (como los Textos de los Sarcófagos o el Libro de los Muertos) intentaban ayudar al fallecido a "no morir una segunda vez" y ayudarle a convertirse en akh. Relaciones Los antiguos egipcios creían que la muerte ocurre cuando el Ka de una persona deja el cuerpo. Las ceremonias realizadas por los sacerdotes tras la muerte, incluyendo la "apertura de la boca (wp r)", no solo intentaban restaurar las habilidades físicas de la persona tras la muerte, sino también liberar al Ba del cuerpo. Esto permitía al Ba unirse con el Ka en la otra vida, creando una entidad conocida como ꜣḫ "el efectivo". Los egipcios concebían la otra vida de manera bastante similar a la existencia física normal, pero con una diferencia. El modelo de esta nueva existencai era el viaje al Sol. Por la noche, el Sol descendía al Duat. Finalmente, el Sol se encuentra con el cuerpo del momificado Osiris. Osiris y el Sol restauraban mutuamente sus energías, produciendo nueva vida para otro día. Para el fallecido, su cuerpo y la tumba eran su Osiris y Duat personales. Por esta razón son dirigidos como "Osiris". Para que esto funcionara, se requería algún tipo de conservación corporal para permitir que el Ba volviera por la noche y que surgiera nueva vida por la mañana. Sin embargo, se pensaba que el ꜣḫs aparecía como estrellas. Hasta el periodo tardío, los egipcios no reales no esperaban unirse a la deidad solar, siendo un privilegio reservado para la monarquía.26th Dynasty stela description from Kunsthistorisches Museum Vienna El Libro de los Muertos, una colección de hechizos que ayudaban a la persona en la otra vida, tenía el nombre egipcio de Libro de la salida del día. Ayudaban a la gente a evitar los problemas de la otra vida y también ayudaban en su existencia, conteniendo conjuros para asegurar "no morir otra vez en el inframundo" y para "siempre otorgar memoria" a la persona. En la religión egipcia, era posible morir en la otra vida y esta muerte era permanente. Referencias Categoría:Mitología Egipcia Categoría:Cultura